zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Boss Battle Guide
The purpose of this page is to give a more indepth guide on how to beat the epic bosses. Currently, some of the information is in its infancy and may be modified to improve its accuracy. For a more general outline about epic boss events see Epic Boss Events. Basic Boss Info The epic boss has an attack, and amount of hitpoints based on its level. As the boss increases in level so does the damage it does to your cards and amount of damage you must inflict to defeat it also increases. The boss will always disappear 2 hours after being encountered. All of the damage you have done to it in the first 2 hours will be reset the next time you face the boss. This is why it is important to defeat the boss in the allotted time. The epic boss' attack always hits 6 card slots at a time. Place the cards in the deck according the the probability of being hit by an attack. Cards in the center will get hit 100% of the time. The 2nd and 4th cards in the row have a 67% chance of being attacked. Card on the ends have a 33% chance of being hit. Cards The most important thing to keep in mind when fighting the boss is which cards to use. You don't always want to use your most powerful cards or the cards of the highest rarity. Ideal cards meet the following conditions: * Nemesis card *Low force *Boss has weakness to type *High attack and defense stats Current nemesis cards do x5 damage to the boss and other nemesis cards do x2. Almost all the time the best card to use against the boss is the current nemesis card. To find the current nemesis of the boss you are fighting press "TIPS" on the battle screen and scroll to the bottom. Best Cards Based on Boss Type Although the current nemesis is the best, it is not always easy to obtain. Other cards can be very effective too. The cards below are recommendations based on their low force and high stats. Tombie Boss - Grommet, Mole, Soldier of Fortune Bombie Boss - ZSWAT, Full Moon Raul, Full Moon Raul+, Kung Fu Fighter, Kung Fu Fighter+, Soldier of Fortune Mombie Boss - Soldier of Fortune, Zeta Serpent, Zeta Serpent+ In order for the above cards to be used effectively, they must be max level or close. For example, it is a lot better to use a level 40 Grommet than a level 30 Full Moon Raul+ even if the boss is a bombie boss. Budget Cards Cheaper cards, although less effective can also be quite useful. Tombie Boss - Panther, Voodoo Queen Bombie Boss - Moonless Raul+, Tiger Shark, Frankenstein Mombie Boss - Pirate, Blue Macaw, Viking+, Child♀ Again, max level or high level is important. Boosts and Bonuses Another thing to keep in mind when fighting the boss is if you are getting extra damage from deck boosts or weakness bonus. These boosts only affect the amount of damage your cards do to the boss. Your cards defense and hitpoints are not affected. All cards always have 100 hitpoints. Deck Boosts There are three different deck sizes to fight a boss Size 1 - 1 to 5 cards. The damage done by cards in this boost is conisidered the basic damage. Size 2 - 6 to 9 cards. Damage done by size 2 is about 1.18 times the damage done by size 1. Size 3 - 10 cards. Damage done by size 3 is about 1.15 times the damage done by size 2 and about 1.36 times the damage done by size 1. Weakness Bonus Cards of the boss weakness recieve a damage boost that is about 15-20%. Card Layout Try puting the best cards in the second row, they will receive less damage. There are 4 popular layouts for cards. In terms of the amount of damage/force on average the best layout is number 3 followed by 2, then 4 and 1. Layout 1: Description: This layout is just two cards one on each side of the back row. Advatages are that you only need two high efficiency cards and each card only has a 50% chance of being hit. Disadvantages are that the layout does not provide as much damage per force as layout 2, 3, or 4 but still is quite effective. Layout 2: Description: This layout is similar to layout 1, but uses an aditional card next to either of the two cards. There are two ways for layout 2, both equally effective. Advantages are that the damage done in this layout in terms of damage per force is almost the best you can achieve, but still requires very few effective cards. Disadvantages are that layout 3 still does slightly more damage/force and it requires an additional card over layout 1. Layout 3: Description: This layout requires 6 cards in an L and J formation. Advantages are that it gives the best damage per force of all layouts. Disadvatages are that it requires even more efficient cards. Layout 4: Description: This is a full deck of 10 cards.This layout is mostly used by high level players competing for the leaderboard. Advantages are that it does damage to the boss in less time allowing players to progress higher on the leaderboard more quickly. Disadvantages are that it does not do as much damage as layout 3 or 2, and requires you to have 10 cards. Category:Tips and Hints